1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure valve device for a gas pressure cartridge and more particularly to a pressure valve that is adapted to connect to a small gas pressure cartridge and that is portable.
2. Description of Related Art
Compressed gas guns and rifles have become popular because of their not needing explosive charges to be incorporated in bullets used, and being quieter in use than the conventional firearm. Furthermore, mock battles between rival groups have become a popular staged event and are only possible because of the substantially harmless nature of the guns and the subsequent lack of fire arm regulations.
In practice, the sources of the compressed gas, such as Carbon Dioxide gas and coolant, are often applied in the gun and the pressure of the CO2 gas, which is made by the CO2 changing from liquid to gas, is about 60 kg/cm3. The gas pressure is sufficient to shoot the bullets from the gun to a target. However, the gas pressure is often found to be too high for safe use, and this has resulted in serious accidents and injuries to users of such weapons. The other source of the pressure for such a gun is coolant that offers low pressure but the coolant always freezes in the low temperature environment like the north of the Europe, and then the guns is unreliable or worse, unworkable.
A pressure valve device has been developed to decrease the gas pressure supplied to the gun. That is, the pressure to the gun is reduced to about 10 kg/cm3 from the high pressure of the gas CO2 by the pressure valve device and thus the valve-fitted gun is much safer to use than the high pressure one. Furthermore, the Carbon Dioxide powered gun does not freeze in the cold temperature environment, and thus has reliable pressure.
Referring to the FIG. 5, a pressure valve device (40) comprises a body (41), a gas inlet (45), an exhaust port (44), a safety valve (43) and a connector (50). The gas inlet (45) formed the bottom of the body (41) connects to a first end (51) of the connector (50). A second end (52) of the connector (50) connects to an opening (61) defined in a big gas cartridge (60). A PU hose (46) connects the exhaust port (44) with a gun (not shown). When the big gas cartridge (60) connects to the pressure valve device (40), the gas escapes from the big cartridge (60) to the gas inlet (45) of the pressure valve device (40). A fixed pressure of the gas is controlled by the pressure valve device (40), and then the gas outputs through the exhaust port (44) and the PU hose (46) to the gun. The gun uses the pressure valve device (40) to decrease the gas pressure, but the big gas cartridge (60) is too heavy and cumbersome.
The gun with the pressure valve device and the big gas cartridge is too heavy and cumbersome to be an effective weapon in mock battles. Therefore the pressure valve device should be improved to solve the problem of lack of portability.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a portable pressure valve device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a convenient operation for assembling a small gas cartridge with the pressure valve device.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.